mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Komik Remaja
Kreko Komik Remaja, usually referred to as Kreko, is a Malaysian manga magazine which publishes chapters of manga and occasionally manhwa, translated into Bahasa Malaysia. It is published three times a month - on the 1st, 11th and 21st day respectively (now in 2010 - every week). Its recommended retail price (RRP) is RM 4.00 (now in 2010 - RM 3.70) unless there is a "bumper" or special edition issue which has more pages, leading to a higher priced release. The magazine is published by Comics Media, who also publishes other similar manga magazines such as Arena Komik, Comics Weekly (in Chinese) and Manga Boom. Since Manga Boom stopped its publication on the 6th issue, the manga serialized in Manga Boom have instead been brought over to Arena Komik and Kreko. Besides the manga (which makes up the bulk of the magazine), Kreko also has some articles about anime, Japanese artists, Japanese culture, information about Gundam figurines, information about latest movies, as well as news about video games. There is also a section showcasing the art of readers, readers-album-foto and MMS, and reader-contributed comic strips. Manga serialized in Komik Remaja (Past and Present) A * Akira * Angelic Layer * Arago B * Bakuman * Batman: Child of Dreams * Battle Royale * Blade of the Immortal * Bleach * Blue Dragon Ral Grado * Brave Monkeys * Bremen (Serialized as Free Men) * Blazer Drive * Bullet C * Cardcaptor Sakura * Chocolat * City Hunter D * Death Note * Double Arts * Dragon Head * Dragonaut -The Resonance- * Doubt E * Embalming -The Another Tale of Frankenstein- * Eye Shield 21 F * Fairy Tail * Firefighter! Daigo of Fire Company M (Serialized as Kisah Ahli Bomba) * Fullmetal Alchemist * Future Diary G * Gantz * Gedou the Unidentified Mysterious Boy * Goal Den Age * Gon * Gun Blaze West * Gyo (Serialized as Ikan) H * Hana Yori Dango (Serialized as Meteor Garden) * Hareluya II Bøy * Hell Teacher Nūbē (Serialized as Pesuruh Keadilan Neraka) I * Island (Serialized as Devil's Island) Iron Maid No.1 J * Jesus (Serialized as Pembunuh Tempahan Jesus) * Joker * Jumbor Barutronica K * Kajika * Kamen Rider Spirits * Kekkaishi * Kurogane no Linebarrels L * Live M * Magician² * Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro * Mamejiro (One-shot) * MÄR * MÄR Omega * Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin * Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Astray R * Muhyo and Roji's Bureau of Supernatural Investigation (Serialized as Firma Undang-Undang Sihir) * Monster N * Naruto * Ningen Kyoki Katsuo (Serialized as Senjata Alam Manusia) O * One Piece * Oretachi no Field (Serialized as Padang Idaman) * opium P * Pink (One-shot) * Pokémon: The Electric Tale of Pikachu (Serialized as Pocket Monsters) * Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys (Serialized as Pocket Monsters Gold & Silver) * Project ARMS R * Red Eyes * Rose Hip Zero S * Saint Seiya * Saiyuki * Saiyuki Reload * Sakuratetsu Taiwahen (Serialized as Fantasia Sakura Tetsu) * Samurai Deeper Kyo * Sand Land * Soul Eater * Spriggan * Steamboy * Super Yo-Yo (Serialized as Yoyo Terpantas) * Sword Breaker T * Tribal 12 * Tsurikkies Pintarou (Serialized as Pancingan Ajaib) * Toriko U * Ushio and Tora (Serialized as Shiao Dengan Sang Harimau) * Uzumaki (Serialized as Pusaran Puaka) W * Whistle! Y * Yakitate Japan * Yu-Gi-Oh! Z * Zanma Kenden * Zetman Controversy However, there is a speculation that the Manga published in Kreko Komik Remaja do not have official authorization for re-publishing from the original Japan publishers and magazine they were taken from (mostly JUMP). Category:Malaysian manga magazines ms:Majalah Kreko